Secrets Kept, Secrets Shared
by Crescent1
Summary: This is a Nightwalker fanfic involving all the usual characters except Riho. She has been replaced with my own original character, Hiromi Takabe. Yay! Its done! And it's rather good if I do say so myself! *Purr* Don't let the lack of Riho turn u off!
1. Just Like His Parents

(Note: Riho will be replaced with my own character, Hiromi Takabe, because I don't really like Riho's totally innocent maiden attitude. Hiro is a little bit more real. Also I often switch character prospective from Hiromi to Shido: three stars indicate this)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any nightwalker related characters or material. Hiromi however is mine. If you would like to use her, please ask my permission in your reviews.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cold. It was always sold this time of night. The slight drizzle didn't help. People were hurrying back and for the along the crowded sidewalks, all anxious to get home to their families. A solitary figure seemed to stand out in the crowed, though he looked no different from any other. Dressed in loose jeans, a bulky sweatshirt, and a baseball cap pulled low over his face, the figure was in no real hurry to get home. It was cold there too, and had been since his parent's murder. The sixteen year old had walked in to find the house empty; only a phone call an hour later had told him the truth. The teen was only able to identify his parents by their wedding rings.  
  
In shock the teenager had fled from the morgue, and into the streets. Blinded by tears, he hadn't been looking where he'd been going, until those men had grabbed him, and then. no, some memories were best left alone, locked in the darkest reaches of his heart.  
  
Seeing lights from police cars up ahead, the teen stopped. What was going on? A small crowd was already gathered, human curiosity making them forget appointments that were so important three minutes before. Shrugging, the teen decided to walk past; it wasn't his business anyway. As he passed by the crime scene, he couldn't help glancing at it and what he saw made his heart stop. It looked just like his parents.. elbowing his way to the front of the crowed the teen got a closer look at the body.. exactly like his parents.  
  
Leaning over the remains of the body, was a woman, lovely with her blue- black hair that fell to her waist, and midnight blue eyes, and a man, more beautiful than handsome, his lavender hair tied back in a loose tail that reached his knees, and odd greenish-blue eyes.  
  
For a moment, those eyes seemed to flash yellow, and become silted like a cat's. No, it was just his imagination; they were still that greenish-blue. Shaking his head, the man stood an offered a hand to the woman. Ignoring it, she stood on her own and spoke, folding her arms under her breasts. The teenager could only make out the words, "no.Shido.."and, "Breed" over the noise of the crowed. The man again shook his head and smiled. "Owe.dinner.. Yayoi."  
  
It was obvious that these people were investigators or something on this crime, but how could the man think of dinner while standing amidst all this gore? As the man, Shido, started walking away, he turned around and scanned the crowed. Those eyes seemed to land right on the teen and flash yellow again. This time the teenager was sure they went cat-like. The man stared at the teen for a space of heartbeats and mouthed a single word before turning, "Breed."  
  
Shaken bye the strangeness of this, the teen too turned and walked way, feeling that his bed might just be warm enough tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
"What was that all about?" asked a small voice by his ear.  
  
"That boy," Shido replied, quickening his pace, "has a strange aura of power around him."  
  
"Could he be the Breed?" the voice inquired, and Shido felt something shift on the back of his neck.  
  
"Most likely he is.. Guni, stop wiggling around. You already saw him."  
  
A little green face peeked out of his hair and gave Shido a sidelong glance, "Yeah, but then I didn't know what I was looking at."  
  
"Hey, you!" a voice called from behind them. As the little demon retreated back into his hair, Shido turned to see a red-faced human approaching him.  
  
"You don't work for me; what are you doing on my crime scene?"  
  
"I'm with Agent Matsumaga."  
  
"Oh really? Matsumaga, get over here!"  
  
Yayoi looked up from a form she was filling out, shrugged, and handed it back to a plain-clothes cop.  
  
"Yes sir?" the woman said, taking her time walking over. This seemed to infuriate the man even more.  
  
"Why is he here again?" the detective growled, jabbing a finger at Shido. Yayoi didn't even bat an eye.  
  
"I needed his professional opinion on this case," Yayoi replied primly, waving a hand behind her.  
  
"You know you're to clear it through me before letting him within ten feet of my crime scene!"  
  
Shido sighed as the man's barrage continued, and gave Yayoi a look. She glanced back at him, fire dancing behind her eyes. "Don't you dare leave me alone to deal with this!" her glare warned him.  
  
Shido had to grin. Walking over to Yayoi, he bent over her shoulder and muttered, "I've got some things to check. Call me later."  
  
As he turned, Yayoi snatched his arm, "You are so not leaving!"  
  
"Oh? So Matsumaga, you have become the CO on this case?" the chief asked, "I don't want him anywhere near the evidence. Get lost Buster."  
  
Shido's grin broadened, "Nothing would make me happier sir, but something seems to be holding me back."  
  
"Matsumaga, let him go." the chief said, his voice dangerously low.  
  
"You heard the boss-man, Yayoi," Shido said pulling on his arm.  
  
Yayoi gave him a dark look, "you can forget dinner then," she said as she released him.  
  
Shaking his head as he left, Shido could hear the chief's voice carrying over the wind, "Look Matsumaga, I don't care if he is you r boyfriend."  
  
"He's not."  
  
".As long as you work for the NOS."  
  
"Ouch! Much as I dislike her, I'd hate to be in her shoes now," Guni commented, looking back at the two arguing NOS officers.  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"So Shido, what now?"  
  
"Glancing up at the sky, Shido studied the thunderheads on the horizon. "It's going to rain tomorrow; I'll come back when then when it's not so crowded, and check out the scene more thoroughly."  
  
A safe distance away from the crowed, Guni flew out of Shido's hair and floated cross-legged in front of his face. "Think you'll find anything?"  
  
"I doubt it, but maybe that boy will come back."  
  
"It'll be a long shot."  
  
Shido stopped and considered, "I know, but even so, that power around him was strange. Maybe the host was fighting the Breed's control."  
  
"Man, that would make our job easier."  
  
"One can only hope." Shido agreed and began walking again, Guni in tow. 


	2. I'll Curse Your Ass!

(Note: Riho will be replaced with my own character, Hiromi Takabe, because I don't really like Riho's totally innocent maiden attitude. Hiro is a little bit more real. Also I often switch character prospective from Hiromi to Shido: three stars indicate this)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any nightwalker related characters or material. Hiromi however is mine. If you would like to use her, please ask my permission in your reviews.  
  
  
  
Finding only islands of sleep that night, the teen rolled out of her cot at noon, beaten. Sighing he stood, an over-sized shirt of his father's falling to mid-thigh.  
  
"Breakfast," the teen croaked, smacking his mouth. Cotton candy mouth, mother had always called it. shoving the memory from his mind, the teen made a hurried meal of toast and coffee. Looking outside, he saw that the sky was an angry shade of dark gray. Perfect for his mood. Not wanting to spend anymore time at home than necessary, his memories being too painful, the teen dressed quickly in sneakers, jeans, another bulky sweatshirt, and the same cap, pulled low over his face. After donning a pair of sunglasses, and slipping a small knife into his pocket, he stepped out into the rain.  
  
Walking always seemed to calm the teen, and he let his mind wander, as his body fell into the old routine. When he looked up, he saw that he was back at the crime scene from last night, yellow police tape making a barrier ten feet from the actual site. The teen glanced around; no one was watching over it. on a whim the teen ducked under the tape, and walked over to the bloodstain that still painted the sidewalk. It looked like some kind of savage animal had attacked the victim. A very large animal.  
  
"I thought you'd come back," a voice from behind spoke. The teen whirled around his knife clutched in his hand. The man from last night, Shido, stood by a streetlamp ten feet away. "But still, its very strange behavior for a Breed."  
  
The teen said nothing, studying the man. He was dressed as before, with the addition of a top hat, sunglasses, and gloves.  
  
"Why don't you answer? It doesn't look like the Breed's consumed you totally," the man continued gesturing upwards, " Otherwise, you'd be more photosensitive than I am."  
  
"Maybe he's dumb, Shido," a small voice piped up. "You know, he cant speak?" a tiny green face popped up from Shido's hair, studying the teen with red eyes.  
  
This was too weird. Standing slowly, the teen faced the man, and the.whatever it was, and shot off to the left, heading for a dark ally that he knew opened into a crowded street. Hearing no one behind, however, the teen slowed after reaching the shade. Glancing behind him the teen walked straight into someone.  
  
Gasping, the teen turned to look straight up into the face of the man. The teen tried to run back the way he came, but the man grabbed his arms, pinning them against his sides.  
  
No! He wouldn't let this happen again! Going limp in the man's grip the teen slumped.  
  
"What happened Shido? Did the Breed abandon him?"  
  
"No, I think he just fainted."  
  
As Shido turned him around, the teen's fist connected solidly with his jaw. His captor only blinked, "not a bad punch, for someone so young."  
  
Surprised, the teen froze, "just let me go," he whispered, tears leaking from his eyes.  
  
"Answer some questions first," Shido replied, still calm. "What's your name?"  
  
"Takabe Hiro."  
  
"No, its not."  
  
"Wha--?" the teen was dumbfounded.  
  
"No games," Shido warned, tightening his grip slightly. "I want your real name."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I can smell blood on you."  
  
"Blood?" Hiro asked innocently, blushing in spite of herself. Damn periods!  
  
"Yes blood. Now, your real name is.?"  
  
"Is Takabe Hiromi," she whispered.  
  
"Why do you call yourself Hiro?"  
  
"It was a nickname in my family."  
  
"And you gave it as your personal name because.?"  
  
Hiromi stayed silent, refusing to look Shido in the eye, feeling tears streaking her cheeks.  
  
"I see," Shido said quietly, "the same reason you dress like a boy. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, Hiromi snapped, finally facing the man, " I don't need yours or anyone else's sympathy!"  
  
"Alright," Shido said, realizing his hold on her, but still blocking her escape route, "why were you here last night, and why did you come back today?"  
  
"I.I was walking and saw the lights last night, and then I saw the body. it looked like my parents did.I didn't mean to come back today, but once I was here, I felt like I needed to get a closer look."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know! For curiosity's sake? Because I'm morbid? Take your pick!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Shido said trying to calm the girl down.  
  
"Would you like to know my life's story?"  
  
"That wont be necessary," Shido replied, cracking a smile, "I'm convinced you're not a Breed." And with that the man turned to go.  
  
"Wait," Hiromi called, watching the man stop. " I'd like to ask you some questions, myself. Will you answer them?"  
  
"If I can," Shido said turning to look at her with those green-blue eyes of his.  
  
"Alright, what is a Breed?"  
  
"A type of night demon that posses a dead or weak human body, to feed off human flesh."  
  
"The host's?"  
  
"No the Breed uses the host to feed off other humans."  
  
Hiromi felt herself pale at this, "Ew. Alright, what's that?" she asked, pointing to the green face still poking out of Shido's hair.  
  
"I am an Urban Fairy, you twit!" the face replied, coming totally out of Shido's hair for the first time, "My name's Guni, and you better treat me with a little more respect, or I'll curse your ass!"  
  
Hiromi couldn't resist, "I don't believe in fairies."  
  
Guni puffed out her little green body and snapped her matching bat wings. "What? I'm supposed to drop dead from that line?"  
  
"It's a thought.."  
  
"What!? How dare you, you little."  
  
"I wouldn't talk, if I were you."  
  
Squeaking in fury, Guni retreated to Shido's shoulder, where she sat cross- legged, muttering.  
  
"Any more questions?" Shido asked, trying not to let Guni see his smile.  
  
"Two more; why are you photosensitive?"  
  
"I have been since I can remember," Shido said, a trace of melancholy in his voice.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"That is a secret I'll keep."  
  
"Fine then," Hiromi said, frustrated, "a Breed killed that person last night?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good!?" Guni squeaked.  
  
"Now I know how my parents died."  
  
"You have my condolences. I would see you home, but the rain is clearing up, and I must get back before the sun comes out."  
  
"Its alright."  
  
Bowing slightly, Shido walked away, with Guni still sitting on his shoulder. After a moment, Hiromi walked out of the ally and followed Shido's fading form.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Opening the door to his office, Shido shed his gloves, coat, and sunglasses. Putting the top hat on his desk, Shido sat down and stretched, laying his arms behind his head.  
  
"So if she's not the Breed, who is?" Guni asked, sitting on his hat.  
  
"Good question. Personally I haven't the foggiest.. it's strange though.. I sensed something about her last night, and today, it seemed to increase with her fear and anger."  
  
Guni smiled wickedly, "I think the big, bad, Breed hunting, vampire has a crush!"  
  
"Oh, give me a break, Guni! She can't be more than fifteen or sixteen, and she's already been traumatized in more ways than one."  
  
"Gosh, can't Mr. Cranky Pants take a joke?"  
  
Sighing, Shido closed his eyes, "I'm sorry Guni, and I'm just tiered."  
  
"Why?" came a voice as the door opened, "I'm the one who stayed up half the night trying to explain to my superiors why I let a civilian onto a murder scene.  
  
Yayoi, dressed in her usual jeans and jacket walked in, looking exhausted, and holding a cup of Starbucks coffee.  
  
"Espresso," she continued, flopping down next to Shido, "has become my new best friend."  
  
"Are you going to be alright for tonight?" Shido asked eyes still closed.  
  
"Hey, whatever you dish out, I can take," the NOS officer replied, "though I wish we could just sleep tonight."  
  
"Sorry, we got extra work."  
  
Yayoi groaned over her cup, " That boy you told me about wasn't the Breed?"  
  
"Girl."  
  
"Girl?"  
  
"Yep," Guni announced floating over, "our he's a she."  
  
"And she isn't a Breed?" Yayoi asked, not really caring anymore.  
  
"Nope, its not possible."  
  
"So," Yayoi asked again, returning to her coffee cup, "Where does that leave us?"  
  
Vampire and fairy, stayed silent. 


	3. This Isn't Your World

(Note: Riho will be replaced with my own character, Hiromi Takabe, because I don't really like Riho's totally innocent maiden attitude. Hiro is a little bit more real. Also I often switch character prospective from Hiromi to Shido: three stars indicate this)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Nightwalker related characters or material. Hiromi, however is mine. If you would like to use her, please ask my permission in your reviews.  
  
  
  
Hiromi looked around the dismal street. She was obviously lost. Taking off her sunglasses, revealing a pair of violet eyes, Hiromi checked her watch; almost eight-thirty. It was getting dark, so she slipped the shades into her pocket, telling herself that she would still look boyish enough with her hair pulled under the baseball cap. Fingering the knife in her pocket, Hiromi continued down the street.  
  
She had to find that Shido man. There was something about him that attracted her, but not in that way; that part of her had died on that night, but in a was that made her feel as if the world was safe again. Frowning at her musings, Hiromi continued on, stopping under every streetlight, trying in vain to get her bearings. The street was completely deserted..no; there was a figure ahead, a man wearing an expensive suit. Why would someone like him be in this part of Tokyo?  
  
Hiromi quickened her pace, trying to catch up to him. Though he looked out of place on this street, he probably knew where in the city they were better than she.  
  
"Hey, mister," she said, deepening her voice automatically, "do you know where this is?"  
  
The man stopped walking and turned to face her. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," he said, as his skin seemed to tighten around his skull and take on a greenish tinge. "This is my territory."  
  
With those words, his eyes sunk back into his skull and glowed, while his nails grew long and sharp.  
  
And suddenly, Hiromi knew that she was looking at the Breed Shido had mistaken her for. She screamed and started running, her cap flying from her head, spilling her red hair down around her shoulders. But she was past caring about her disguise, hearing the Breed's sibilant cackle following her. It was a sound that gnawed at her sanity. Hiromi forced herself to run harder, knowing that she couldn't possibly survive this encounter. As she heard the Breed give chase Hiromi wished for Shido, with all her might.  
  
***  
  
Feeling as if someone had just walked over his grave, Shido jumped to his feet, making Yayoi spill her coffee over the cup's rim and onto her hand.  
  
"Ouch! Dammit, Shido! What's wrong with you?!"  
  
Pulling on his trench coat, Shido simply stated, "The Breed's nearby."  
  
Yayoi's anger quickly subsided. Reaching under her jacket, she pulled out her gun and checked its clip; her silver ammo was still full.  
  
"Lets go!" she said, brushing past Shido and dashing down the stairs, into the night.  
  
They didn't have far to run, only a few blocks in fact. As the hunter's turned the corner they saw it. The Breed had pinned a young woman to the side of a building, and was leaning down to rip out her throat.  
  
Taking careful aim, Yayoi fired two shots at the Breed, one whizzing by the girl's face, grazing it, and the other hitting the Breed in its shoulder. Whirling around, and keeping the girl in front of him, the Breed faced the hunters and hissed.  
  
"Stay away, vampire! This prey is mine!" it screamed, jerking the girl up.  
  
"This isn't your world, Nightbreed. Give up the body and the girl."  
  
"I've worked too hard to capture this body. You may have the girl for your own meal," the monster bargained, "provided you allow me to keep the body."  
  
Shido allowed his eyes to yellow, summoning up his vampiritic powers. "You are in no position to barter."  
  
The Breed struggled for a new tact, as the girl opened her eyes and spoke for the first time, drawing everyone's attention, " S-Shido?"  
  
Shido blinked. Could this girl be.?  
  
"Hiromi?"  
  
The girl nodded as best she could, and Shido saw her hand pointing furtively to her pocket. Confused, Shido's mind raced as he tried to buy some time: "Perhaps, I will take the girl, Nightbreed."  
  
But the beast had seen his adversary's obvious confusion and concern for the girl. It smiled demonically and shook its head, "I think that it would be more fun to kill this, Hiromi, was it, in front of you."  
  
~Ooh! A cliffhanger! Man I feel evil! Will Hiromi survive this encounter? Is the Breed going to eat her? What is in her pocket? Why am I asking these questions? EeeeEE!! Can't.go.on.need.*gasp* more.reviews! ~ 


	4. Whoa, Lucky

Hiromi heard the Breed's reply just as her hand closed around the small knife in her pocket. Pulling it out, Hiromi forced herself to go limp in the beast's grasp. If it had worked with Shido...  
  
"Well vampire, it looks like this little morsel has fainted; perhaps I should wake her..." Hiromi felt a claw press against her throat, drawing a dribble of blood.  
  
"One chance..." she thought.  
  
Whipping the knife up and behind her, Hiromi felt it sink into something strangely soft, as a hot slime covered her hand. The Breed's grasp on her spasm open and Hiromi slipped from his side, running towards Shido. Glancing behind her, Hiromi saw the Breed clutching at his face; the knife's handle protruding from his eye. Suddenly she realized what had washed over her hand; eyeball juice.  
  
"Yayoi, take care of the girl!" she heard Shido shout as he ran to the screaming Nightbreed.  
  
Strong, lithe, arms encircled her from behind as she watched Shido raise a finger to his lips and bite down. A glowing red sword materialized from the cut, and Hiromi realized that this man, Shido, couldn't be human.  
  
Snatching the sword from the air, Shido jumped amazingly high, raising the sword above his head. The Breed screamed a challenge and jumped back, just before Shido landed in its former place, gouging up chunks of concrete and asphalt as he brought down his massive sword. Snarling, the Breed rushed forward, cutting the air with its claws, and catching Shido's right side, as the vampire dodged back.  
  
"Come on Shido!" Hiromi heard a familiar voice call. Guni was flitting around above their heads, searching for an opportunity to fly in and help. Yayoi had her gun raised, trying to get a bead on Shido's foe. "Can't get a clear shot," Hiromi heard the woman mutter.  
  
Turing back to the battle, Hiromi saw that Shido was in trouble. The gash above his hip was leaking blood with his every move, and suddenly Hiromi saw the Breed's strategy. It was trying to keep him moving, trying to keep blood flowing, until Shido was weak enough to finish off. She couldn't let that happen! Hiromi pulled out of Yayoi's grasp, ignoring the woman's call, and rushed toward the fray, before she knew what she would do. Snatching a chunk of concrete as she ran, Hiromi to a running leap and landed squarely on the monster's back.  
  
"Whoa, lucky," was all she could think before the Breed started thrashing violently, trying to throw off this would-be assailant. Holding on to the Breed's hair for dear life, Hiromi bashed her chunk of concrete across its face.  
  
The next thing Hiromi knew, she was upside-down in the air, looking at the sky below her. She saw Orion's Belt through the clearing rain clouds before she crashed to earth and blacked out.  
  
***  
  
Shido was loosing blood with every movement, and the Breed knew it. Grinning demonically, it moved in to finish him off but stopped in mid- stride and started swinging around violently. Shido saw a gray shape crash against the Breed's face, before it threw something small and pale from its back. A mass of red hair could be seen as the shape crashed into a phone pole and laid still. Hiromi...  
  
Not wasting the moment the girl had bought him, Shido rushed the Breed, bringing his Bloodsword up and around, slicing the host's body cleanly through the middle. As a glowing substance slid from the host's remains, Shido bit his finger again and scattered his blood over the Breed's base form, watching it grow dark as it died.  
  
"Shido! You did it!" Guni chirped, flying up and glomping his cheek.  
  
"Hiromi..." Shido gasped, turning, only to clutch at his right side as his legs gave out.  
  
Guni flew over to check on the girl, as Yayoi jogged up and helped Shido steady himself.  
  
"Yayoi, could you?"  
  
"Of course, Shido," she replied, sliding her jacket off, baring her neck. 


	5. I Have To Let This Go

(Note: Riho will be replaced with my own character, Hiromi Takabe, because I don't really like Riho's totally innocent maiden attitude. Hiro is a little bit more real. Also I often switch character prospective from Hiromi to Shido: three stars indicate this)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Nightwalker related characters or material. Hiromi, however is mine. If you would like to use her, please ask my permission in your reviews.  
  
  
  
Hiromi was swimming in blackness; nothing stretched as far as she could see. There was a dull ache in her head, and a breeze on her face, pleasantly cool. Turning her head to that breeze, Hiromi felt herself rising out of the blackness, the ache in her head intensifying. As her vision went from black to gray, Hiromi saw a green shape in front of her, Guni. The fairy had her back turned to Hiromi, her bat-like wing fluttering franticly.  
  
"Finally!" she squeaked, turning around to face the girl, "Where do you get off pulling a stupid stunt like that? And what were you doing walking alone at night, after Shido told you about the Breed? Thanks to you he's pretty banged up!" Guni shouted angrily, gesturing behind her.  
  
Raising her head slowly, Hiromi looked in the direction the furious fairy was pointing, and her eyes widened. Yayoi lay in Shido's embrace, her head thrown back and eyes closed. Shido had his head bent over her neck, holding her close, and for a moment, Hiromi was sure that the woman was hurt or worse. But no, her arm was moving, reaching up to clutch at Shido's shoulder.  
  
At her touch, Shido pulled his head back, a thin line of blood trailing from his mouth. His eyes glowed yellow as he stood, helping Yayoi to her feet. Hiromi saw that his side no longer bled, the gash above his hip gone, as if it had never been.  
  
Shido gave Hiromi a sad, but determined look, "Now you know why I wouldn't answer your question earlier. I'm glad that your alright, and grateful for your help, but it would be best if we were to part ways here. We'll call for an ambulance. Stay here."  
  
And with those words, Shido turned and helped Yayoi back down the street, Guni flying after them. Hiromi laid her head back down and squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to let the threatening tears escape. As the ambulance arrived and the EMC rushed out and began a hurried exam on her, Hiromi came to a decision.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"You've got to admit," Yayoi was saying three days later, in Shido's office, "that girl had some serious guts."  
  
Shido sitting behind his desk, and looking up at her ceiling with his hands laced behind his head, sighed and said, "Yes, Hiromi had to develop a sense of bravery and determination, considering what he had gone through."  
  
"You never did tell me 'what she went through.'"  
  
"Its not for me to tell."  
  
"Fine, keep your secrets."  
  
Guni, who had been watching the conversation from near the door, suddenly jerked and dived into Shido's hair.  
  
"Heads up!" she called, "We've got a customer."  
  
Soon a shadow appeared through the tinted glass, and a quiet knocking was heard.  
  
"Please, come in," Shido called.  
  
The door opened and a figure wearing jeans, a sweatshirt, sunglasses, and baseball cap, walked in. complete silence followed.  
  
Guni was the first to speak, "Shido, what is it?" Then peeking her head out of his hair, squeaked, "Hiromi!"  
  
The girl nodded, and took off her shades and hat, and placed them on the nearest chair, letting her hair fall to its usual length; halfway down her shoulder blades. She kept her head lowered to the floor, refusing anyone eye contact.  
  
"How did you find the office?" Yayoi asked.  
  
"Looked in the Yellow Pages," then the girl smiled slightly, "For a private detective you're sure easy to find."  
  
Shido just sat, stunned. After clearing his throat, he asked, "Why did you come looking for me, Hiromi?"  
  
Looking up for the first time, Hiromi said, "I've been doing some serious thinking, about myself, my parents, the Breeds, and all three of you. I realized that I'm tiered of hiding who I am from the world. I'm also tired of regretting that night; thinking that if I had come home earlier, my parents wouldn't have gone looking for me, and stayed at home, safe. Or how if I hadn't run out from the police station that same night, I wouldn't have been...I would've been able to..."  
  
Tears filled her eyes and Hiromi dropped her face again. Yayoi, finally understanding the girl's secret, stood and gathered Hiromi in her arms.  
  
"Shhhh...its alright, you don't have to....."  
  
Pulling away, Hiromi wiped at her eyes, "Yes I do. Some secret have to be kept," she said looking at Shido, "and some have to be shared, or they'll destroy you. I have to let this go..."  
  
"Yayoi," Shido said quietly. The woman turned to look at him, her eyes pained. "Let her finish." Shaking her head, Yayoi again sat down, her heart aching for the young girl.  
  
Hiromi forced herself to look up and face the three.  
  
"I was raped that same night. In an alley. By three men. Ever since then, I haven't felt safe unless I was dressed as a boy, and carrying a knife. Well, I'm tiered of being afraid, tired of dressing like a boy, tired of thinking 'what if', and 'how could'? I'm not going to hide or regret anything anymore. I refuse to."  
  
Hiromi paused, and thought for a moment on how to continue. These next few sentences were important. Shido nodded his head, encouraging her to continue.  
  
Steeling herself, Hiromi took a deep breath, her words coming out in a rush, "After Thursday evening, after seeing first hand what the Breeds are capable of, I've decided that I want to pit myself against them as well. I want to make sure that what happened to me, won't happen to anybody else."  
  
Another stunned silence followed her proposal. After a minute, Yayoi spoke up from her seat, "You speak very eloquently for a sixteen year old, Hiromi. If you are truly adamant about this decision of yours, then I can't forbid you from staying."  
  
Guni flew over to Hiromi, a tissue clutched in her hands. "Well," she said handing it to the girl, "it's okay with me, but if you try another stunt like last time, don't expect me to pull your butt out!"  
  
All three women, smiling now, turned to the silent vampire.  
  
"If I say no, you're probably going to hand around on follow me anyway, huh?"  
  
"That was the general plan."  
  
Shido sighed in defeat, "Alright. But only if you follow any instructions I give you to the letter. The Nightbreeds are no laughing matter."  
  
"They are when a sixteen year old can beat them up, no problem," Guni chirped.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Welcome aboard, Hiromi," Yayoi said. She frowned at Hiromi's clothes for a moment, before snapping her fingers. "I think you could use some Girl Time. Come on, I'm taking you shopping," she said, pulling the girl to the door.  
  
"Shopping?" Hiromi managed to squeak before the door slammed shut. Still smiling, Shido picked up Hiromi's forgotten cap and sunglasses, and put them into a drawer in his desk.  
  
"I've never seen Yayoi so happy," muttered Guni, sitting cross-legged in the air.  
  
"She gets to be a big sister," Shido said, sliding the drawer closed. "Just let her enjoy it."  
  
"Kinda a redemption for Kusumi, huh?"  
  
"Perhaps, Guni. Perhaps....." Shido said, returning to his seat.  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
~ Whoo! My first real fan fiction, (complete with chapters) is done! I've got to say, writing this "Shido Story" was a blast. Also, I would like to dedicate the closing chapter to a fellow Starbucks addict, Moonlight Shadow. Arigato. Without your constant reviews, I don't think that I would've finished this fic. I'm going to take a break from writing for a bit, but I've got another Shido fic featuring Hiromi Takabe, ready and waiting to be typed. Look for, *dum dum dum* "Trial By Fire," in a week or so. It's going to be twice as long and is going to delve a little bit deeper into the character's relationships with each other. (I might even get evil and put in Cain!) *He he! * Thanks again. This is Crescent, the only one in my group of friends that has even heard of Shido, *gasp! * signing off for now. ^_^ ~ 


End file.
